This invention relates generally to a cement mixing and pumping simulator and a method of simulating operation of a cement mixing system. In a particular aspect, the cement mixing system includes either or both of an assembly of actual cement mixing equipment and an assembly of actual steady flow separator equipment; however, representations of realistic responses to actual operator control are generated without actually flowing material in the system.
During the creation of an oil or gas well, a cement slurry containing a mixture of water, cement and other materials typically needs to be made at the well site prior to being pumped into the well such as for cementing a tubular casing or liner in the wellbore. The slurry usually needs to have one or more specific characteristics, such as a desired density. Although the cement mixing process used at oil or gas well sites has been automated to a certain extent to obtain more readily any such desired characteristics, it still requires a skilled human operator to ensure that the process is carried out in accordance with a predetermined plan. The operator should be skilled enough to do this even when malfunctions or deviations occur.
One way to obtain skilled operators is to have them learn on the job. Although this may be necessary in some instances, it is not preferred because of the obvious risk that the operator might perform poorly and damage the well. This can result in wasted material and money, and it can also result in injury to personnel and damage to equipment. Furthermore, on-the-job training is a slow process because the operator cannot immediately repeat or try another cement mixing process at an actual well site. Another shortcoming of on-the-job training is that it is difficult to evaluate the operator because sufficient data defining the operator's performance is typically not available.
An enhanced training process is for an operator-trainee to use a simulator or simulation method. This type of training does not jeopardize an actual well, and it allows the operator to work through multiple cementing jobs and conditions in a relatively short period of time. Although there are cement mixing simulators and simulation methods, these require that actual materials and complete cement mixing systems be used. These have disadvantages such as being expensive since actual materials and complete systems are used and such as necessitating disposal of the materials which are created but which are not actually used in cementing in a well. These simulators can also be relatively unsafe because they actually run equipment, such as high pressure pumps, that can malfunction or be improperly operated whereby hazardous situations can arise.
In view of at least the aforementioned shortcomings of these prior training techniques, there is the need for a cement mixing system simulator and simulation method that can readily train cement mixing system operators to be able to handle various well conditions and unexpected problems, including equipment failures. There is the need for such simulator and method to generate and store data by which to evaluate the operator's performance; this is particularly important today as customers sometimes require compliance with quality improvement standards such as those of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). Such a simulator and method should not require the use of actual materials so that the materials and money are not wasted and so that there is no disposal problem. Such a simulator and method should also not require at least some of the actual equipment that might create hazardous situations if it malfunctioned or was improperly operated. Satisfying this last-mentioned need would improve safety to both personnel and equipment. Such simulator and simulation method should also reinforce good operating procedures so that maintenance costs of actual field equipment can be reduced due to improved handling of it by trained operators. As well as meeting the aforementioned needs, the simulator and method should be flexible and provide a realistic environment so that an operator can have varied substantive training while also becoming accustomed to the appearance, placement, feel and operation of an actual cement mixing system.